Seishi Yodogawa
|height = 177 cm (~5'8") |weight = 58 kg (~128 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 78 cm (~30") |blood_type = B |likes = Mazes |dislikes = Rude people |family = *Yuji Sarumara (adoptive brother) *Unnamed parents |participated = Killing Game |fates = Accidentally murdered by Marin Mizuta |status = Deceased |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Avenir}} Seishi Yodogawa (淀川 星志, Yodokawa Seishi), his real name Zen Katagiri (ｶﾀｷﾞﾘ　ｾﾞﾝ, Katagiri Zen), is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His title is Ultimate Mystery Novelist (超高校級の「推理 作家」, chō kōkō kyū no "suiri sakka" lit. Super High School Level Mystery Writer).Meet the Ultimates - Seishi Yodogawa=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CPvt9_CwrQ&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Seishi Yodogawa (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/WHj5bdXL67U[https://jisho.org/word/%E6%8E%A8%E7%90%86%E4%BD%9C%E5%AE%B6 Ultimate Title: Translation] But this isn't his real talent. In reality, he is the Ultimate Hitman (超高校級の「殺し屋」, chō kōkō kyū no "koroshi-ya" lit. Super High School Level Hitman). Appearance Seishi has a fair skin tone, light blue eyes and red hair covering his left eye. Seishi has a white jacket with a red inner pad and black highlights, which he wears like a cape. He wears a dark blue shirt with thin grey stripes and a grey-brown sweater vest overtop. He wears a bracelet on his left hand. He also wears white trousers with ankle-high brown boots. Name His given kanji name 星志 is composed of the characters 星'' ("star" or "spot") and ''志 ("plan").星 (meaning)志 (meaning) His surname kanji is composed of the characters 淀'' ("pool") and ''川 ("river").淀 (meaning)川 (meaning) Personality A very mature and kind man who has been known by many. He acts like a stereotypical gentleman and will be courteous towards those who offer him the same kind of respect. He is very close with Ayumu and keeps a calm and soft tone when talking with most people, He loves to write about mysteries and mazes and dislikes people who act rude towards him. Talent and Abilities A very delicate and skilled mystery novelist who has published books like "The Secret of the Howling Orchid", "The Mystery At Dirty Vineyard", "The Case of the Delirious Caveman". History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game TBF Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 Seishi was quite sceptical about Ayumu being a female. Relationships Ayumu Fujimori He's closer to Ayumu than with the other characters. He goes on a tangent of the many books he's written especially when Ayumu recalls reading one of his first books. It is hinted that Seishi may have feelings for him, this being revealed in Chapter 3 during a romantic bathing scene, while Seishi helped Ayumu become more comfortable with his gender. During Chapter 3’s trial, the protagonist temporarily switched to Mikoto, as Ayumu was unable to believe Seishi committed murder. Marin Mizuta Before Seishi reveals his true self in Chapter 3, the two are on neutral terms. Seishi is kind after meeting Marin, and they have a good relationship before she learned about his true self.. With his identity revealed, Marin is shocked and horrified along with the others. As Chapter 4 comes, she still remains like this. It can be assumed that she did not hate Seishi, since she had attempted to save him from the poison. If she had not done this, which accidentally killed him, Narumi would most likely have been executed instead of her. Akira Tsuchiya TBF Aruma Todoroki Seishi gets annoyed with Aruma due to her perverted/inappropriate nature. Aruma also tends to use her whip on him constantly which causes him to obey her orders even though he gets frustrated. Kasumi Izumo He personally feels sort of annoyed by Kasumi with her inappropriate language. However, he is quite fearful of her abilities after having experienced them firsthand. Trivia *He shares his surname with the Yodo River.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yodo_River *According to the creators on Discord, Seishi is Bisexual and Ayumu may have feelings for him. This is confirmed true after the events were revealed from the series getting cancelled on Discord, as in Chapter 3 they started dating. *If the series was to continue, Seishi would've lived until being murdered by Marin Mizuta in Chapter 4. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori and Seishi Yodogawa ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（藤森歩&淀川星志） Tumblr_ReBirth_Yodogawa_Seishi.png FANDOM ReBirth Yodogawa Seishi Full Body 1.png DRRB_-_Seishi_Yodogawa_-_Fullbody_Concept_Art.jpg DRRB - Seishi Yodogawa - Symbol Details.png See also *Seishi Yodogawa on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killer Category:LGBT Category:Non Stub Articles